If Only You Knew
by msjei09
Summary: In an AU that combines seasons 2 and 3 we meet Adrianne a girl who is familiar with Lima and new to McKinley. Find out how her arrival and her relationships with Sam, Will and Shane shake things up! Samcedes, Shane/OC, Mercedes/Sam/OC Friendship! Rated T but beware of foul language!
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Summary:

In an au that combines seasons 2 and 3 we meet Adrianne a girl who is familiar with Lima and new to McKinley. Her arrival and her relationships with Sam, Will and Shane will definitely shake things up!

Here's what you need to know about this story:

Season 1 is 9th grade for the main characters.

Season 2 Nationals happened at the end of season 1

The Main Character is an OC named Adrianne Mckenny

Her face claim is: Sheridan Watson

Her voice claim is: Keke Wyatt

She is 16 her birthday is November 5 so she started school late

She lives with her aunt: Arianne Taft

Her face claim is: Nia Long

This is a Samcedes Endgame story so never fear Samcedes will be here eventually!

Even though this is technically set in 2010 I'll be using songs, movies, etc made after that just cause I feel like it!

This is a mash up of season 2, 3 and AU if you get confused PM me and I'll try to help!

I don't think there's much more I can give you without giving the story away so...ENJOY!


	2. Leaving On A Jet Plane

**...And here it is Chapter 1 of my new story! Enjoy!**

* * *

I have a special connection with my iPod. Every time something important is about to happen or there's something I need to pay attention to it always plays the right song for that moment or situation. This time it all started when I heard "Leaving On A Jet Plane' by John Denver, I don't even remember putting that song on it but I just knew something bad was about to happen! And guess what it was right; the very next day my aunt told me some especially troubling news…

"Wait what...what did you say? We're moving to Lima...Lima OHIO?! Are you serious?" I know I shouldn't be yelling at her but come on seriously?

"I know you're probably a little upset..." She tries to start but I loudly cut her off.

"A little...?! You're joking right? You promised me, you said all I had to do was trust you and you would always keep my best interest at heart, and I asked you for one thing, just one: that we NEVER go back to Lima EVER again! Hmm… weird how I only have one request and I don't even get that!" Sarcasm is a defense mechanism, sue me!

"This is a great job opportunity and it would mean we don't have to move again."

"Oh yeah Lima **would** be the place we wouldn't have to leave from. I'd rather stay in Poughkeepsie than Lima!"

"Don't you want to have memories with other people than just me?"

"I have plenty of memories with plenty of people I don't need any more especially not there!" I huff as I walk over to the couch. Lima was one of the places I had no interest in ever going back to.

"Just hear me out…" She asks as she sits down next to me, "…As you know I went to my 10th class reunion last month and while I was there I realized you won't have that. You have never been at one school for longer than 2 years since you came to live with me, if that keeps up you'll have 10 class reunions to go to instead of one and you won't know anyone there, is that really what you want?"

"I honestly don't mind; you know how I feel about people."

"I think it would be nice for you to stay at one school for the rest of your high school career. Make friends that you'll know longer than a year, spend the summer with them then go back to school knowing you'll see them again. I know these things might not seem important now but, when you look back on this time I think you'll be very thankful…" She pauses and I know she's hesitating, deciding whether or not to say what else is on her mind. "…and you could possibly see _him_ again…"

"NOPE…NO…NO…HELL NO, if I never see _him_ it will be too soon! I understand your desire to make me less antisocial but if this is a ploy to get me to talk to him again you are literally wasting your time." Anger is also a defense mechanism of mine, definitely one on the list of things I need to work on!

"Calm down, just calm down, I was merely suggesting. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Can I just ask that you please keep an open mind?" She asks walking toward the kitchen.

"You can ask but I make no promises." She was right; I meet a lot of people at a lot of different schools. It would be nice to be able to say: 'See you next year' or 'have a great summer, can't for you to tell me about it', but I'm not going to tell her that, I refuse to give her the satisfaction.

"So are you on board…?" She yells from the kitchen. I'm pretty sure she's only asking because we promised to agree on every decision that involves both of us, unless it's one of those 'parental' moments.

"What am I supposed to say 'no'…? I don't even know why you asked; I'm going upstairs to pack my stuff and think about the death from mediocrity I'm doomed to!" I yell as I walk up the stairs. I've been living with my aunt since I was 9 after my parents died. We have a very Lorelai/Rory Gilmore Girls relationship, with her being a recruiter for the Air Force we tend to move around a lot. We made a deal when I was younger that if I dealt with the moves well and behaved myself then we would always be equal in decision making. That hasn't always been true, you know since she has to be an adult sometimes, but for the most part the arrangement has allowed for the best possible childhood a girl who lost both her parents could ask for.

While I was upstairs packing, once again, unbeknownst to me my aunt was on the phone with the very person I never want to speak to again.

"Well she knows…I don't know if this is such a good idea she stills has a lot of anger, this could backfire horribly…" She semi-whispers into the phone trying to make sure Adrianne doesn't hear her.

"I know it could Arianne but I miss her so much and I'm in a much better place now than I was 7 years ago. I know it won't be easy but I think with a little bit of work she will forgive me." He tried to ease her fears.

"Let's just be clear here, I am encouraging forgiveness not a relationship. I think she needs to get past her anger to be happier and to start letting people in, but I'm not going to force her to talk to you again. If she decides she doesn't want a relationship with you, you need to accept that and don't try to force her into anything she's not ready for." She Warns.

"I completely understand but I just know that as soon as she sees me and realizes how sorry I am for the mistakes I've made, we'll be right back on the road to recovery." He assures.

"Ok whatever you say but at the end of the day I will do what's best for her and if that means keeping her away from you I will not hesitate…" She starts to rant.

"I get it you don't have to give me the speech again. I'll call you next week!" He rushes in order to avoid another lecture and quickly hangs up.

* * *

**...So how did you like it?! I wouldn't want to move to Lima either! Chapter 2 shall be posted soon! **

**Also for those of you waiting for Element, that is still in the planning process and will be posted as soon as I start the writing process so please be patient! So until next time CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM please!**


	3. Lean On Me

**Woot Woot Chapter 2!**

* * *

It's crazy how fast 2 months can pass, it seems like just yesterday Madison, WI and now we're in Lima. This place is the absolute worst, thank God we went to Hawaii for a few weeks before we came here, now for the next few months I can focus on where I was and not where I am. My aunt promised that as soon as I graduate I can pick any city for college and we'll live there together while I go to school. Hawaii is definitely at the top of the list; coming in dead last…Lima, OH.

Now on the first day of school all I can do is count down the days until I get out of this place. Hopefully this is one of the few promises my aunt breaks and we're out of here by the end of the year…one can only hope.

**Sometimes in our lives**

** We all have pain **

** We all have sorrow**

Oh crap…what the heck does this mean, it took me 2 whole songs to find my locker and now that I'm finally here this is what my iPod wants to play. I take a quick look around to make sure a certain someone isn't in my immediate vicinity, I've been trying to avoid him at all costs. My ninja skills aren't quite what they used to be, especially since I'm accustomed to my surroundings yet. While looking for He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named my eyes come across another figure I didn't expect.

In 6th grade I lived in Nashville, TN, this was only 2 years after my parents' accident; I was not very receptive to people, at all. The last thing I expected was this little blonde boy to come up to me and tell me…'We're going to be friends now…' I tried to resist but he was persistent, and cute, so I eventually gave up and allowed him to be my friend. We literally did everything together and for 2 years we were attached at the hip; that is until I moved away the summer before 8th grade, we tried to stay in contact but you know when you're young and all you have is the phone and no physical contact it's hard to stay friends. It couldn't be him though, that boy was scrawny and awkward I always thought he was cute but now, he is downright sexy.

"Adrianne Mckenny…?" He asks like he's trying to make sure it was really me.

"Sam Evans…that cannot be you…how long has it been?" Damn he was fine!

"Oh my God it really is you!" He exclaims as he lifts me up in what can only be described as a bear hug.

"Sam if you don't put me down right now you better!" I laugh at his affection.

"Sorry, sorry it's just crazy I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I was just thinking about you the other day and now here you are…" He starts to ramble. I'm pretty sure if I don't cut him off he'll go on all day.

"Sam…! Calm down…and put me down…!"

"Sorry…" He finally puts me down. "Wow, I seriously can't believe it's you. You look great what have you been up to?" Same old rapid fire question Sam.

"Well after we left Nashville we moved to Hawaii, that was amazing, but we were only there for a year. After that we went to Madison, WI; now my aunt's got a more permanent job here so it looks like we're staying…in Lima. What about you last time we spoke you were headed to an all-boys private what happened with that?"

"Well I went; I was there 8th and 9th grade then my dad got an awesome job up here so here we are…in Lima."

"I love how in sync our enthusiasm is…"

"Yeah we always did work better in unison…" He laughs as the bell rings. "…now was that the bell to be in class or the bell to get to class?"

"I'm not sure but whatever bell it was I'm going to go so I'm not late or later…what's your lunch period?" I'm trying to get to class but I don't want him to think I don't want to see him again.

"5th, what about you?"

"Same, how about we meet at my locker before lunch and we'll walk to the cafeteria together?"

"Sounds like a plan…" Before I can walk off he rushes over and pulls me into another big hug. "…it really is good to see you again."

"You too Sam…."

Lunch at McKinley is like 'Mean Girls' in real life. I didn't realize how many cliques there were or that people still did things like beat people up for being different. I guess I'm trying to be more observant that usual here since it looks like I'll be staying a while. After Sam and I got our food we proceeded to find the right place to sit, I'm pretty sure I didn't grasp how important this decision was until I had already made. I saw a girl sitting at a table by herself and immediately thought she could either be creepy or cool. Taking a chance I led Sam over to the table; the girl was wearing her headphones and writing in a book, I didn't want to scare her so I lightly tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She looks up with a start but quickly settles down once she sees we come in peace.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you…" I try to reassure her. "…I just noticed you were sitting here by yourself and I was wondering if my friend and I could join you."

"Let me guess you guys are new and you haven't fallen in the social order yet."

"Pretty much…yeah…" Ah wit, my native tongue.

"Well then I'd be happy to have you two join me…" Once we've sat down and gotten all situated the pleasantries begin. All in all lunch was uneventful after the regular introductions our tablemate went back to listening to her iPod and writing in her book and Sam and I spent the whole period catching up. 7th period brought me to chemistry my last class of the day all I can do is thank God I'm almost done with the first day of many at McKinley High. Walking into class I see lunch table girl whose name escapes me right now. I figure since she was nice enough I might as well try my luck again and sit next to her, maybe she's cool outside lunch too.

"Hey…Mercedes right…?" I ask, trying to make it seem like I'm joking but I'm not I honestly am not completely sure if that's her name. When people say they're bad with names they mean a little bad. Like they may forget a persons' name after only meeting them once; I am so bad with names that I could literally forget a persons' name minutes after learning it. This was definitely one of those times, I took a shot in the dark and it looks like I guessed right because she looked up and nodded.

"Yeah…Adrianne right, how long has it been?" I think I'm falling in love with her; a smart mouth is like the biggest turn on ever! Dang I wish I swung her way but I don't think a relationship would work with me using her for her sarcasm.

"Oh you know about two years and a few weeks…." We share a quick laugh. "…Is this seat taken?" I gesture towards the empty seat next to her.

"Yes actually…this girl named Adrianne asked me to save it for her."

"Ah well how about I keep it warm for her until she gets here."

"I think that will be fine just be prepared to move when she gets here." I chuckle at that and sit down. Once the teacher started class she informed us that the person who was sitting next to us was going to be our partner for the rest of the year.

"Well I guess you're stuck with huh…?" She says with a laugh as she goes to grab a pen from her backpack, she stops halfway bent down and chuckles. "…but given your taste of music I think we'll get along quite well."

"My taste in music…?" I was super confused until she motioned toward my headphones which were silently blasting my music. Dang iPhone headphones with their dang play button on the cord thingy playing in my pocket. "…Oh sorry about that…" I quickly take my phone out my pocket and follow the trail to the top of my headphones to stop Bill Withers from singing.

"Don't apologize for a little Bill, I love that song the remix is awesome too but…"

"…There's nothing like the original…" We say at the same time. "You might just be the love of my life."

"You know I was thinking the exact same thing, if only one of us was a dude…" She fakes a daydreaming look.

"I know right…!" I glance over a notice her notebook is full of song lyrics. "Wow you write songs?"

"Yeah, I actually took a class at the community college over the summer, it didn't help that much but slowly but surely I'm improving."

"Cool, I used to want to write songs then I realized I suck at writing songs so I stopped. Thankfully I can sing and dance so I get a free pass on the song writing." You would think we should be paying attention to the teacher but I mean come on it's the first day of school who really listens on the first day?

"Oh you like to sing…?"

"Sometimes you know in the shower and my car. I used to give private concerts to my stuffed animals all the time." List of things I shouldn't say to a total stranger.

"I always knew I wasn't alone in my stuffed animal concert series. No I was just saying if you like to sing you should join Glee Club. It's a lot of fun and a great way to make new friends." I guess meeting new people and being social and stuff would show my aunt I'm trying to make this whole Lima thing work.

"I guess I can come check it out, do you mind if I bring my friend Sam with me; he's kind of he only person I know here besides my aunt so I've decided to make him do everything I want to so I won't have to be alone in a sea of new."

"I understand completely; the more the merrier, 3:30 in the choir."

"Ok, I'll be there; trying it out can't hurt right…?" Oh how wrong I turned out to be.

When Sam and I were younger I was really apathetic with our friendship, that whole not letting people in thing, so I pretty much acted like I didn't care whatever we did. He was smart though so he could tell when I was or wasn't enjoying something and he would absorb it all and make sure we were doing things I liked too. Then in 7th grade when I wanted to join chess club but was scared to do it by myself he said he would join with me. I promptly reminded him that he didn't like or know how to play chess; he told that's what friends do…

_"They join clubs they know absolutely nothing about so their friends won't have to do it alone."_

After he told me that I knew I wanted him as my friend forever. I'm hoping he didn't change that much in the years it's been since I've last seen him and he's down with the whole Glee Club thing.

"Wow we have to stop meeting like this…" Sam says leaning against my locker.

"Do you not know where your own locker is; is that why you're always at mine?" I joke.

"Well yours' is obviously where the party is, and you know how I like to PARTY!" Raising the roof went out about 5 seconds after it came in but it's cute when he does it.

"So you remember that girl from lunch…?" He looks confused as he thinks back to the girl who pretty much ignored us for a whole period. Once he finally recalls who I talking about he nods. "…well she's in my 7th period chem class and she invited me to Glee Club wanna join me?" Giving him my signature puppy dog pout laying it on thick. He just laughs and throws his arm around me and starts walking us towards the choir room.

"Of course I'll come to Glee Club with you it actually sounds like fun, this guy Finn from my gym class said he heard me singing in the shower…"

"Weird…" I insert.

"…Yeah…well he told me I sound good and told me all about it, I'm excited!"

"Sweet…!"

"Oh I didn't tell you I'm thinking about trying out for the football team…" Aww he sounds so proud of himself, too bad I have to crush his dreams.

"Really Sam the football team…? Next thing you know you're going to be dating a cheerleader and forgetting all about me." Sad face; standing outside the choir room I check to make sure he isn't about to back out.

"Well you know what you have to do to avoid that right…?" Confused is a theme for me today. "…become a cheerleader of course."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that."

So, glee club started out just like lunch with everybody sitting in their little groups; I'm already not liking this, this was supposed to be the place where nobody felt left out and this does not look like that place. Sam and I decided to sit on the top row staring down on everybody else; I'm a people watcher I like to have a good view of my surroundings at all times. At 3:30 on the door opened revealing the Glee club director. I was busy talking to Sam about what we were doing this weekend I didn't even notice him until he started talking.

* * *

**So how do you think the first Glee Club meeting of the year will go? How awesome is Sam? What's up with Adrianne and Sam? More importantly what's up with Adrianne and Mercedes sisters in sarcasm LOL! Hope you enjoyed it don't forget the review and as always CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Until next time!**

**Song Clip: Lean On Me By: Bill Withers**


	4. If Only You Knew

******And now ladies and gentlemen without further ado...the next chapter of if only you knew...lights please...**

* * *

Walking into the house livid I immediately look around for my aunt, she has some things she needs to tell me. Finding her in her room changing out of her work clothes.

"How did you get the job at McKinley…?" She looks at me startled by my sudden entrance. She hesitates for a second and I can see she's panicking she's obviously been caught red-handed. "…Auntie how did you get the job at McKinley?"

"Adrianne, maybe you should calm down and we can…" She tries to calm me down but it's not working I am so pissed I can barely see straight.

"No…NO…you don't get to tell me to calm down! First you break your promise and bring me back to this horrible place then you set me up to be near him again. How could you do that to me?! He didn't look surprised at all to see me as I sat there looking like a complete idiot! You could've at least warned me; 'don't go to Glee Club Adrianne you might just see the one person you constantly work to avoid if you do'. Oh but no…you've been talking to him haven't you he's the one who go you the job isn't he?!" I'm not even sure if I'm making any sense, I tend to ramble when I'm angry. I honestly just want to know if this whole coming back to Lima thing was a set up from the beginning.

"Ok, please come sit down…" she asks as she sits down on the bed and motions for me to sit down. I take a deep breath and acquiesce looking at her waiting for her to continue. "…Yes I've been talking to him for a while now. Once I decided I wanted to find a permanent position somewhere he told me about the position at the middle school. I told him I would think about it; it took me a few days but I thought it would be a good idea if you saw him again." No she didn't I felt so betrayed.

"You know how I feel about him, why would you…" I start to get upset all over again but she puts her hand up to stop me. I might as well here her out before I go off again.

"You have a lot of anger towards him and I think you need to get past that to be happier. I know it sounds stupid and kind of like crap but you remember what Dr. Tyme said, you'll never be able to move forward if you don't reconcile your past. How are you supposed to do that if you refuse to be within 100ft of the man? I'm not saying you need be his best friend I just think if you work toward forgiving him you'll feel better."

"I'm not going to agree or disagree with you I'm just going to go to my room and listen to my iPod and think about what you just said. When I decide to admit you're right is when I talk to you again."

"Trust me you'll thank me one day I promise."

"The part of me that loves you is saying I'm sure I will but the part that hates you is requesting you hold your breath until that day comes. You're more than welcome to pick which part you decide to listen to." Walking to my room at the other end of the hallway all I can think about is what happened today and seeing the one person I haven't seen I almost 7 years: Will Shuester.

_"Glee…!" He yelled. "Alright guys new year and it's going to be awesome…" He continues as he looks around the room in search of a marker. Once he finally finds it he turns around and starts to write welcome back on the white board. "…going to nationals last year was great, 12__th__ place, not so much. But this year we are going to work harder, do better and we are going to bring home that 1__st__ place trophy…" While he was speaking I stood up because I was sure God was not doing this to me twice today. Seeing Sam was a blast from the past I was not ready for but it was totally welcome; but this, this is just cruel and unusual punishment. His sentence trails off as we finally lock eyes. "…Willow…"_

_ "It's Adrianne…!" I exclaim loudly. "…What the heck are you doing here?!"_

_ "I work here…" He responds confused._

_ "No shit Sherlock I know that, I've been actively avoiding you all day. I mean what are you doing __**here**__ in Glee club; you teach Spanish, I know I checked. In fact I've taken French my entire school career in preparation for this very moment. So what are you doing here?!" During my rant I move to the front of the room. All the other kids in class were looking really confused but I didn't care I had to get to the bottom of this first._

_ "I'm also the Glee club director…"_

_ "Oh hell to the no!"_

_ "Willow if you just call down for a minute maybe we can go outside and talk…"_

_ "No…! I don't want to talk to you; in fact I never wanted to see you again and now that I have I guess life can go on for me now huh!" I yell stomping towards the door._

_ "Willow…please…" He says grabbing my arm to get me to stop._

_ "It's Adrianne!" I snatch my arm from his grasp and leave the room heading towards the exit and my car, my aunt has so explaining to do._

My cell phone ringing brought me out of my memory; I've replayed it in my head for the last 2 weeks. I don't even have to look at it to know exactly who it is; Sam has called me every night at exactly 8 o'clock on the dot for the last 2 weeks and today was no exception. The day I stormed out of the choir after I confronted my aunt he came over and I told him half the story; mostly the important part, that I hate Will Shuester. Since that day he's been trying to convince me to come back; he thinks I just dislike him but he doesn't understand that it's much more than that, much more.

"Hola amigo to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" I answer nonchalantly, like I don't know exactly why he's calling. We made a rule that the only time he can bug me about this situation is during his nightly call so when we hang out we thankfully talk about other things. Thank God for that because if that wasn't the case I don't know if I could stand him and his constant inquiry. As glad as I am to have reconnected with Sam; he can work a nerve when he wants to and ain't nobody got time for that!

"So…" No playful banter or anything just jumping straight to the point goodness he can't even give a girl a little foreplay.

"No Sam I already told you."

"Look I gave you time to cool down but come on Annie you love to sing so much and being in Glee Club is perfect for you…"

"We've already been through this before I…"

"I know, I know you don't like Mr. Shue. You are not the first student to not like a teacher trust me. I'm just saying he seems like a nice enough guy and even though you don't like him that shouldn't keep you from doing something you love…" He cuts me off then drops so serious knowledge on me.

"Sam…" I whine trying to get him to drop the subject but knowing I'm probably going to cave soon, if only to get him to stop talking about it.

"No, don't 'Sam' me…I'll make you a deal we'll sit together every day and anytime you feel like you're getting upset or anything to do with Mr. Shue I'll be right there next to you and you can squeeze my hand or something because I just know when it's time to sing everything will fade away and you'll that, that choir is exactly where you want to be Will Shuester or no."

I guess it's easy enough to guess that I totally caved. I told Sam that I'd go one more time and actually hear and do some singing and if I didn't like the environment I'd be out of there fast than a sinner in church. The entire meeting I had my wall up and I was all ready for it to be over so I could tell Sam I wasn't coming back. Then I heard it, the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my entire life, I look up to see who it's coming from and who do I see but none other than my future wife herself Mercedes Jones.

Over the past few weeks since I stormed out of Glee she and I have surprisingly become closer. Sam and I still sit with her at lunch and she actually talks to us now; then in chemistry we talk about music then talking about music led to talking about movies which led to talking about T.V. and pretty much everything else we're interested in. We found out that we have a lot in common, as a result she and Sam became closer too. I was sure the day after my 'diva fit', as it's been called, she was going to quiz me about everything, but all she did was ask if I was ok and told if I want to talk about it she was there for me. Normally in class or at lunch I'd hear her humming the melody to a song she was working on or just whatever song was in her head but I had never had the great pleasure of hearing her sing until now. 'I Look to You' isn't my favorite of Whitney Houston's songs but at this point Mercedes could sing the phone book and I'd see her in concert twice. It was at that point I decided to stay in Glee, at least long enough to hear Mercedes sing again and try not to visibly swoon. The next day I went to class early, if I was going to be in the club I at least needed to acknowledge _his_ presence and to do that I needed to get a few things off my chest.

"Mr. Shuester…?" I say while knocking on the frame of his office door. He was looking down at some papers and popped his head right up when he heard me, he smiled at me and motioned for me to come in.

"Willow…"

"It's Adrianne…" I correct him once again.

"You'll always be Willow to me." I see he's not going to make this easy for me.

"I left Willow behind when you left me behind…"He tries to say something else but I just put my hand up to stop him for speaking. "…I hate you and if I could I'd stay as far away from you as humanly possible. But, I love singing and since it looks like I'm going to be here for a while I've decided to join your group. Make no mistake, this is not going to be an opportunity for you to get closer to me again, I'm here to sing and that's it. As soon as I graduate I'm out of here and I will go back to not giving you a thought in my mind ok…" I can see he wants to say something but stops himself and just nods his agreement.

"Alright guys, today we have an old, new face joining us; give it up for Will…Adrianne McKenny…" Walking up to the front of the class I can feel everyone's eyes on me, I know the last time I was here I cussed a teacher out but dang don't hold that against me!

"Hey guys…" I say awkwardly to everyone. "…I know the last time I was here I sort of had a bitch fit and I'm sorry about that…" That got a few chuckles from the group. "…well I'm a sophomore and I've been singing all my life. My aunt and I, I live with her, we used to move around a lot but she got a job at the middle school so we could stay in one place for longer than a year. She's also a recruiter for the Air Force and a personal trainer so…she wanted me to make friends and memories and be social and all that good stuff. I guess that's it…um…any questions?"

"Where was your favorite place to live?" Thank Sam for keeping me up here longer!

"Well other than Nashville where I met the lovely Sam Evans, my favorite place to live has to be Hawaii." A girl in a horrible reindeer sweater raised her hand like I was a teacher or something. What else could I do but point to her so she could ask her question?

"Can you sing…" The whole room groaned at that, I'm obviously missing something about this girl. "…I mean you say you've sung all your life but that doesn't mean you can sing…" _Oh no she just didn't_. "…I don't mean to offend but are we just supposed to take your word for it? I think you should sing something so we can all hear this for ourselves." I guess I'm about to get into a fight on my second day in Glee too because I'm about to shut this girl all the way down!

"I think what Rachel is trying to say is that even though Glee club is come one, come all we normally have new people sing a song as a sort of informal audition when the first join." Mr. Shue clarifies to keep me from potentially killing that Rachel girl.

"Ok…but how do I know if the band knows it?"

"Oh trust us they'll know…" Some Latina girl said.

"Yeah just tell them what you want them to play and presto…" Mercedes adds.

"It's like magic…" A blonde girl finishes in an airy tone. I guess if everyone says it I might as well try. I walk over to the band and tell the piano player then the bassist what I want them to play. They don't talk they just nod and continue to stand there waiting for me to go back to the front and get ready to sing I suppose. The I picked came on my iPod as I was walking to Mr. Shue's office, I couldn't understand why until this moment that is.

**Verse 1**

**I must have rehearsed my lines a thousand times,  
Until I had them memorized.  
But when I get up the nerve to tell you,  
the words that never seem to come out right. ohh  
[Chorus:]  
If only you knew how much I do,  
do love you, oh.  
If only you knew,  
how much I do, do need you.**

**Verse 2  
I dream of moments we share, but you're not there,  
I'm living in a fantasy.  
but you don't even suspect,  
could probably care less,  
about the changes I been going through.  
[Chorus]  
play on  
Vamp  
No, you don't even suspect,  
Could probably care less,  
about the changes I been going through.  
[Chorus]**

The whole time I couldn't help but stare straight at Mr. Shuester I tried to periodically glance at Sam but this song wasn't for him. I was trying to get a message across he needed to know how he made me feel. I must be a glutton for punishment because as soon as I was finished, after sparse applause had died down, Rachel once again opened her big mouth.

* * *

**Oh snap what's Rachel up to now? And what the heck is going on between Adrianne and Mr. Shue? What do you think will happen next I guess you'll just have to wait to find out! Until next time! Don't forget the review and as always CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! **


	5. Just Friends(Sunny)

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far...I'm not going to be the person who holds chapters hostage in favor of reviews but it would be nice to gage how you guys feel about the story so far but hey the show must go on. I mean Glee sucks and they still make it so even if you think this story sucks I like so I'm going to keep it going! So without further ado here's the next chapter...**

* * *

"What the heck was that…?" She screeches. "…That was a love song, and if I'm not mistaken you just sang it to Mr. Shue." I finally take my eyes off of him and focus my attention on her.

"If I'm not mistaken you're in business you have no right to be in. **YOU** are the one who insisted I sing a song and now you want to criticize my song choice. How about next time you mind your own damn business and keep your mouth shut and we won't have a problem." I really need to work on that whole anger thing, I mostly went to sassy black girl mode to divert attention from the fact I just sang a love song to the teacher in front of the whole class.

Being in Glee Club was actually fun. We all sat together at lunch, we hung out after school all the time and we went to the football games together. I was so used to only making one friend that when I wanted to do something and they were busy I either had to do it by myself or I would just stay home alone. Now whenever Sam is busy I have other people to hang out with, I honestly mostly hang out with Mercedes but others are cool too. There's Santana and Brittany I was sure with them being cheerleaders they would be the worst kind of people but they're actually kind of cool; not hang out every day cool but every once in a while cool. Tina and Artie were cool too, everybody else I hung out with in more a group setting, never one on one. Speaking of Mercedes A.K.A. the love of my life, she is capital 'A' AWESOME! I normally hate chemistry but she makes it fun, our teacher just gave us the rest of the period free so we can start on our projects; in other words talk about any and everything else.

"So do you want to come over on Saturday and actually try to get some work done…" She asks as she reaches to get her song notebook out. Lately she's let me read some of them and I must say she's pretty good. There are some lyrics that are ridiculous but most are great; with her voice and the good songs she writes I know she's going to do big things one day.

"No can do Saturday, Transformers: Dark of the Moon comes out Friday and Sam and I have a date to spend the whole day together. You know movie marathon-ing the first two, seeing the new one, food, comic book store, more food, then pretending like we have lives. How about Sunday after church?" It may have been totally unnecessary to go through all of that but I tend to over explain sometimes.

"Yeah Sunday's fine…"

"You're more than welcome to join us by the way, the more the merrier when it comes to movie-food-comic book store days."

"Oh no, that's ok I won't be able to find a date in enough time and I don't want to be a third wheel. I'd rather not be audience to you and Sam's 2 ½ hour make out session…" She starts to trail off about to go on a rant when I promptly cut her off.

"What are you talking about, I know I said 'date' but I didn't mean it literally…" I chuckle slightly nervous.

"Can I ask you a question…?"

"I would say you just did but you're voice just went to serious Mercedes mode so sure why not?" I'm pretty sure I know where this conversation is going so I might as well get it over with.

"What exactly is going on between you and Sam? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's just, I've noticed you guys are always together and you sit next to each in Glee and you have all these inside jokes…"

"Yeah it's called being friends, I know it's a little elementary school to be best friends after 3 weeks but I've never been the most mature so…I think it's ok…" I shrug off how her comment makes me feel.

"You know what I mean, are you sure you guys are 'just friends' and nothing more? I mean no one would blame you if you were he is hot…" She shakes her fingers like she's trying to cool a burn in the universal sign for 'hot'.

"Like a tamale…" We finish each other's sentences sometimes; it comes with the whole soul mate territory. We share a laugh and I continue, "…but no we're just friends honestly."

"Do you want to be more?" I'm trying to tell if she's asking out of jealousy or curiosity.

"I'm not sure you know, I think everyone kind expects us to be more because we spend so much time together but if anything did happen I don't know if it would be from us liking each other or just the expectation that we should."

"I get it, but I think that you guys should give it a try, as sure as I am that you and I are destined to be together forever; you guys should totally see where it could go if only to say you did."

She was right, I thought Sam was hot and I totally caught him staring at me more than once. As much as I love having him as a friend, him as a boyfriend might be that much better. I just don't know how to tell him without possibly making things awkward or uncomfortable. Then, like mana from heaven, this week's assignment in Glee Club was duets. I can definitely take this opportunity to express how I think I'm feeling through the power of song. Sam and I agreed to meet at my house to pick a song after school on Tuesday, that day during school while I was on my way to meet Sam for lunch my iPod started to play 'Just Friends(Sunny)' by Musiq Soulchild. That should've been my first clue that something…interesting was going to happen today. When Sam got over we started going through different songs we liked trying to find the perfect one for our duet. Out of nowhere he gets this real nervous look on his face and starts to play with his pants; classic Sam nervousness trait.

"So, Rachel and Finn tried to get me to do this assignment with Quinn can you believe it?" What I didn't notice was Trey Song's 'Can't Be Friends' playing in the background, if I had, that definitely should have been my second clue.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that but, why would they want that?"

"I don't know." He shrugs.

"Well do you want to do a duet with Quinn?" I ask not really paying full attention to the conversation, Tumblr will do that to you, but that will soon change.

"Do you want me to do a duet with Quinn?" Since I'm not looking at him I don't notice the look on his face when he asks me that. Right now I'm trying to find the perfect song for the duet it looks like we might not be doing.

"If that's what you want to do it's fine I honestly don't mind. Just tell me now so I can find someone else to work with." At this point I'm pretty sure he's fed up with me not paying attention so tenderly he puts his hand under my chin and turns my head so I'm facing him and looking into his eyes.

"I want to know if you want me to do a duet with Quinn." Wow his eyes are beautiful and his lips; pretty much his whole face, just beautifulness.

"Do you want to do a duet with Quinn?" I ask beginning to get lost in his eyes. Our faces, lips, are slowly but surely moving closer; if neither of us move we're definitely going to kiss, and let's just say I'm not planning on moving.

"Not right now I don't…" He whispers right before his lips descend on mine. It starts as a light peck but someone, I'm not sure who, deepens it and soon we're practically having a full blown make-out session. After what seemed like an eternity I start to pull away, my lungs were begging for air and I decided oblige them. Sam and I stare at each other for a little while, both waiting for the other to say something, anything. The song has now changed to 'Just a Friend' by Mario, if you weren't catching the theme, this is clue number 3.

"Wow…" I start, "…that was…" I honestly don't know how to finish that sentence, mostly because I don't know how to describe what just happened between us, it was…

"…Weird…It was a good kiss I just didn't feel anything, at all." That was actually the perfect description.

"Oh thank God, I thought I was the only one, it was like the only thing I felt was your lips touching my lips…I mean…" I slow down not knowing what to say.

"…I know, I thought it was going to be amazing but it was kind of…"

"…not…" I love how we can finish each other's sentences, no matter how uncomfortable. "Sam do you like me, I mean like, like me?" This isn't elementary school but there's really no other way to convey what I'm asking.

"I thought I did, I mean everybody always points out how we would make such a cute couple and since we spend so much time together we might as well be dating but now…" he trails off.

"…you're not sure if you actually liked me or if you felt like you were supposed to because of everybody else?" He nods, hesitant. "…oh my goodness me too. I was actually talking to Mercedes about it yesterday in class. She thought there was something going on between us and I told her I wasn't sure if something was or if it was the pressure and we were making something out of nothing."

"Honestly after that kiss I'm pretty sure it's the latter. Don't get me wrong, you're hot, I'm hot we have pretty much everything in common but there's just no…"

"…passion…?" I say with a laugh. He's right we love the same movies, television shows, genres of music, food, comic books. He likes people, me not so much, we balance each other out perfectly. But you can't have a relationship with no passion, without the spark why be anything more than friends?

"Precisely… I'm sorry to tell you this Annie but I don't want to date you."

"Sam I am totally not sorry to hear that at all." We share a laugh and go back to being 'just friends' for real and for sure this time.

Once we got tired of looking for a song and we moved to watching a movie I decided to tell Sam that maybe he should do the duet with Quinn, mostly because he really seems to like her and this would be a great opportunity for him to get to know her. He didn't want at first but I reminded him that we had the next 3 years in Glee together, and that we would get a chance to do a duet another time. I'm a big fan of Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat but they're rendition of 'Lucky' was ok too.

Now three weeks later and Mr. Shue had the brilliantly stupid idea to do a play. You know what it wasn't that he wanted to put on the play that was the problem it was the play he picked that was. I love 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' as much as the next person but the fact that he just gave away the role of Janet to Rachel no auditions or anything is absolutely ridiculous. You might think Glee club was all about the competitions but we also have performances in the local community, we participate in talent shows and different fundraisers where our group gets a cut of the profits to go towards competition essentials; and at every one of these events Rachel is always front and center.

In the last six weeks since I've officially re-joined Glee club we've had four of these types of events and it's always the same. At first I thought it was because we didn't always have time to prepare new songs for each thing, then I started to see what was really going on and I have officially become sick of it. It's one thing to have to be in the same room as 'that man' and have to skillfully ignore him trying to talk to me; but to have him constantly favor Rachel over everyone else was not fair at all. There were plenty of better singers than her in the club, why should she get everything handed to her. I came to this realization while watching her have her 5th diva rant of the day about how a certain part of a line should be acted; it wasn't even her line!

"That's it, I can't take it anymore…!" I yelled standing up and throwing off my magenta wig. "Seriously what are you even talking about if Mercedes doesn't want to say it that way then she doesn't have to!"

"I'm sorry but what is your problem?" Rachel asks.

"You, you are my problem actually I take that back, it's you and everyone in here who thinks you deserve to get everything handed to you on a silver platter. You are a good singer Rachel but not the best and if that isn't enough, your personality being horrible should be adequate for somebody ANYBODY to give you a much needed attitude check." I looked straight at Mr. Shue when I said that part he needed to be shut down too.

"And you're going to be the one to do that? At the beginning of the year the first thing you did as soon as you walked in the room was yell at Mr. Shue and storm out of the room sounds like the pot calling the kettle black to me."

"Um…really…Because I'm pretty sure I apologized for that and in the time I've been back that hasn't happened again. Can't say the same for you though; it's like you're in this constant cycle of being a horrible person and doing horrible things but still getting what you want, the somebody calls you out on your shit and you making a public declaration that you're going to be a better person that only lasts a few days before you're right back to your same old crap again. Isn't it exhausting for you to continually be a complete stuck up bitch?!"

"You need to calm down and watch your language…" Mr. Shue jumps in trying to defuse the situation but that only caused me to turn on him too.

"No you need to calm down a realize that you are the absolute worst teacher in this entire school. What type of teacher favors certain students and ignores the other ones? What type of teacher has a play and picks the lead without auditions of any kind or a play that we can't all have a part in. This is a relatively small Glee club and there are plenty of plays with large cast but no, you pick this one with this small cast and instead of double casting multiple roles, like the lead, you double cast the smaller roles. We all came here because we love to sing and we not only want to compete but to become better, and how is that going to happen if the eye of Sauron is only focused on the hobbit?" Among the sounds that come after that comment are snickers from Santana's direction, stunned silence from Kurt's direction and the audible gasp from Rachel.

"Maybe you need to go to Figgins' office to relax, I'll be there soon to discuss your punishment.." I know he didn't, I KNOW he doesn't think I'm going to just give up that easy he must be out of his damn mind!

"Yeah, we have a rehearsal to get back to and you need to get that attitude of yours back in check." And now she wants to put her two-cent in, this heifer is about to get shut ALL the way down.

"Oh sweetie don't let the smooth taste fool you, I will beat that ass if you provoke me any further…"

"Willow…Adrianne…!" Mr. Shue's yell matches Rachel's indignant look.

"You know what MR. SHUE I think I have a song that describes this situation and how I feel about it personally…" I walk over to the band and tell them what I want them to play. "…I know it isn't 'Rocky Horror' themed but I think it makes my message quite clear." I finish as I take my spot in the front of the classroom.

"And what exactly is your message?" Rachel asks as she and the rest of the characters that were in the front of the room rehearsing a few minutes ago take their seats to watch my impromptu performance.

"My message…?" I'm not pausing for dramatic effect, I'm actually debating if I'm about to go through with what I just decided some minutes ago. Then I realize, it has to be done, the band starts playing after my next words, "…I quit."

* * *

**So Sam and Adrianne's relationship ended before it even started, I'm glad they figured out what was going on before they made a mistake. And do you think Adrianne was a little hard on Rachel...yeah me neither. Next chapter we'll see if she really did quit and what that means for Adrianne next. Also we'll see what Sam and Quinn's new relationship means for Mercedes! Also I wonder can you guess the song Adrianne sang to Rachel? It shall be revealed next chapter also...Well until next time once again CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! **


	6. Spotlight(1)

**This was starting to get a little long so I decided to split it into two parts so obviously this is part one!**

* * *

"So you quit again huh…?" Mercedes asks as she walks in my house Sunday afternoon.

"Yeah, I quit again…I really need to stop doing that or someone is going to think I'm a quitter or something!" We walk into the kitchen and start to set our things up so we can start working on our project.

"Yeah that might be best you wouldn't anyone thinking you give up when things get too hard…"

"Look here sassy-mc-sass-er-ton I don't give up, I just don't like being in a place where I'm supposed to be getting one thing and I'm getting something totally different, like Glee club."

"I get it, I'm sure your angst with Mr. Shue didn't help matters either?"

"That too..!" I shrug. We spend the next couple of hours picking, planning and starting our project. My aunt came down and asked what we wanted for dinner and the unanimous answer was Thai.

"So I'm guessing since Sam asked Quinn on a date Thursday you guys didn't exactly work out."

"I didn't know he asked her out…" The surprised look on Mercedes face prompted me to clarify. "…he's been avoiding me since Tuesday because he thinks I'm upset he didn't quit Glee club with me. He doesn't understand it was my choice and something I did for me, that I don't expect him to do EVERYTHING I do just because we're friends."

"That makes sense, just because you joined Glee together doesn't mean you have to leave together especially if he's happy and you're not." Wise words from a wise woman.

"Thank you…! Now if only you could tell him that, he's so nervous he cancelled our movie date yesterday. I had to go see 'Transformers' by myself, do you know how lonely it is to see a movie that must be discussed with a friend alone, I felt like a loser."

"You're not that much of a loser…"

"Thank you for nothing…" She just laughs, "…anyway back to your original question; no Sam and I didn't 'work out'. We kissed but it was kissing my brother, we both realized we didn't really like each other. Having a lot in common is nothing if there's no passion to back it up, you know what I mean?" She nods, then starts to shake her head.

"Not really, I've had a real boyfriend, not including my week with Puckerman, and the last guy I had a serious crush, well let's just say I thought he was in love with someone else, threw a brick through his windshield and found out he was gay…" She says nonchalantly, I guess that's not a big deal at all.

"Wow your love life sucks, like super sucks." My phone chimes indicating an email I quickly glance at it and do a double take when I realize what time it is. I immediately start to panic Mercedes notices and starts to say something but I quickly cut her off, "Is that the time already…? Well you know time flies when you're having fun how about we pick this up tomorrow, same place, same time?" I start packing up her stuff and pushing her towards the door.

"What is wrong, why are you trying to get rid of me?" Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh no…" This could not be happening now, I totally forgot Mr. Shue comes over every Sunday at 7 to 'hang out' and 'catch up'. My aunt yells that she's got up as she runs down the stairs towards the door.

"Who's at the door, that you don't want me to see?" Why does she know me so well?

"What…girl…what are you talking about I'm not hiding anything from you I just think it's a little late for you to be out. Look the streetlights have already come on you don't want to get in trouble…"

"First of all I have a car not a bike, what am I 10, I haven't had to race the streetlights in years. Secondly it's only 7 my bed time is like 9:30 now and thirdly why is Mr. Shue in your house?"

"He and my aunt are…old friends…? Every now and then he likes to drop in and catch up with her." I didn't even know she saw him; maybe I couldn't hear his voice over the sound of my heart pounding out of my chest.

"I'm going to go…this time…because I'm honestly scared you might have a heart attack if I stay any longer…"

"SHE DID WHAT?!" My aunt's scream cuts across Mercedes.

"…Also I'm pretty sure he just told her what happened Tuesday and I don't want to be around for this storm. But one day you are going to tell me what is up between the two of you." She goes from playful to serious and I know she's really concerned for me and what I'm hiding from her. I consider her a true friend, one of my best, but I don't know if I'm ready to trust her with something I've never told anyone before.

"I will I promise, just…I'm not ready yet, but as soon as I am I will tell you everything."

"I'm holding you to that.." We do our special shake on it; yes we have a special shake, she grabs the rest of her stuff and leaves. I watch as she closes the door behind her. The next thought on my mind is how fast I can get to my room and pretend to be sleep undetected. That plan is quickly thwarted when I turn around and see my aunt, livid and Mr. Shue behind her with his arms crossed, this was going to be a long night.

And a long night it was, after I explained to my aunt that not only did I quit Glee club like I told her, I also cussed Rachel Berry and Mr. Shue out before I did it. She was none too happy, I don't normally do things that she has to punish me too bad for so she didn't really know what to do. That is until big mouth Shuester opened his mouth and suggested grounding, for a month. Who the hell is he to think he can just come in my house and try to parent me? Once he left my aunt reduced my sentence to 2 weeks, no computer, no phone, no T.V.

Monday I was walking with Mercedes into school when I saw a familiar face at my locker, "Well, well the great Sam Evans finally decides to grace me with his presence, I'm touched."

"I'm sorry I've been distant…" I give him a look and he corrects himself, "…I'm sorry I've avoided you. It's just I really like Glee, I understand why you left but I finally feel like I'm in a place where people like me for me and not what I can do for them…I don't know if that makes sense."

"It does Sam it totally does, but I didn't join Glee just to make friends I could've joined the math-letes if I wanted to do that. I joined because I love to sing and it seemed week by week I was doing less and less of that. I wasn't trying to be in a place where I was supposed to be doing what I love but I wasn't." I hope he knows I'm not mad at him, I just want him to be happy and if being there does that then so be it.

"What about the football team you have those guys…" Mercedes adds.

"Yeah but they only want me because I have a good arm." He replies sadly.

"I don't think that's true Sam…" I say as I rub his shoulder in an attempt to console him.

"On a happier note I heard Mr. Shue is picking a new play." Once Figgins' saw the original 'Rocky Horror' movie he decided that even with the edits it was way to risqué for a high school production so he told Mr. Shue he couldn't do it.

"Yeah, 'West Side Story', it was really Rachel who picked it but whatever! He decided to have Artie direct and…he's going to have actual auditions for all the characters! I'm going to try out for Maria!" I'm not used to a peppy Mercedes but seeing her so excited about the new play made me excited for her.

"Hey if you want to run your audition songs by me you totally can…if only for me to make sure you don't use any of those red flagged original songs."

"I agree on both accounts!" Sam inserts.

"Whatever…!"Mercedes laughs and Sam just stares at us as we start to bicker back and forth and we all make our way to class.

"Think about it Mercedes if you and I were to start a Glee club it would be so much better than 'New Directions'. I'm not saying we would get all the solos because that wouldn't be right, I'm saying we would actually give people a chance to have a turn center stage. Look I'm not trying to tell you to quit, I'm just saying that staying may mean you need to accept the real possibility that you will never get a competition solo; unless your name is Rachel, Finn or Kurt and that if you and the other kids don't stand up to Mr. Shue that's not likely to change anytime soon." Mercedes tried out for Maria and did a stunningly wonderful cover of Jenifer Hudson's 'Spotlight' and blew everyone away. Even though I don't like her I will admit that Rachel's rendition of 'Somewhere' was good too. I personally wouldn't have chosen a song from the play I'm trying out for to try out for it but to each his own.

I wasn't surprised when Mercedes told me she had a callback and had to perform the same song as Rachel. Callbacks are normal when you have 2 strong candidates for one role. I was, however, surprised when I heard that they decided to double cast the part. The thing is at all the other schools I've been to; when there was a play, they would double cast almost the whole play so many students got the opportunity to be a part of it too. If that was the case I would've told Mercedes to go for it but it wasn't; they only double cast Maria and Mercedes was livid. I have never heard her cuss so much; after her rant was over we started talking about everything that's wrong with the Glee club and that brings us to the point where Mercedes lost her mind.

"You're right…! You are absolutely right, I have an idea." She exclaims as she grabs my arm and drags me to the choir room. When she gets like this I just tend to go with the flow knowing there's no stopping her. We get there and see everyone warming up Mercedes let's go of my hand and walks straight up to Rachel effectively halting what everyone else is doing.

"Tell me you were better than me…" Rachel has this awesome deer in the headlights look on her face. I love it so much I want to blind side her everyday just to see it again. "Tell me you were better than me…" She says slower this time. Rachel just gets flustered and mumbles,

"Mercedes…wha…what is this about?"

"Yeah I'd like to know too…" Mr. Shue says as he comes in from his office; this should be interesting.

"Why is it that no one ever wants to hurt her feelings? You know, it's always been The Rachel Berry Show around here and I don't understand. Rachel you are one of the most horrible people who I have ever had the displeasure of knowing and Mr. Shue you encourage her. Look me in the eyes and tell me you were better than me, tell me honestly and I will go sit in my seat and never bring this up again." Rachel looks towards Finn and he looks away uncomfortable, she turns back to Mercedes and just bows her head. "That's what I thought, I'm done, I'm tired of running in a race I have no chance of winning."

"What are you saying Mercedes?" Mr. Shue dumbly inquires.

"Everyone here knows Rachel is your favorite and as evidenced by Adrianne quitting last week I'm not the only one who's sick of it. I find it interesting that everyone in here tried to dog her, saying she had some type of 'diva bitch fit' we she told Rachel off but I ask you, where was the lie? She said exactly what we have all been thinking since last year and what we all say behind her back constantly but never the her face? I'm done with New Directions, I'm done never getting the chance to shine and I'm done with you Mr. Shue. Adrianne and I are going to start our own Glee club where everybody gets a fair shot at being front and center. Maybe one day you'll realize what you missed on when you accept that the answers to the universe aren't down Rachel Berry's throat!" The double entendre was obvious but I wasn't going to say anything just like I wasn't going to say anything about that whole starting our own Glee club nonsense.

* * *

**So Mercedes followed Adrianne on the quitting Glee Club train and why the heck was Mr. Shue at Adrianne's house? Like I said this was just part one, part two will be posted soon and things are going to get interesting! So until next time...R/R!**


End file.
